We Are Family
by Cheeseball417
Summary: When Rose was little,  Janine pushed Rose to the breaking point, but it wasn't for nothing since Rose is a great fighter. So what was the hardest thing Rose ever had to do? When she was seven, she had to give up her little sister. Now Rose wants her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Hey. For those of you who have already read this, I'm thinking of continuing the story. Making it longer and better. So I figured I'd start out with making it better since I read it and was downright embarrassed.

If you read my other two stories, forget what happens in Royal. This is like a continuation of Guardian, except Ashlyn is born and Lissa and Adrian are King and Queen instead of Rose and Christian. Rose and Christian are 23, Cammie and her friends are all 16, and Apollo and Artemis are 5 and Ashlyn is 3.

**Rachel (Ms. Morgan) POV:**

"Yes I have kept her safe for you." I said into the phone.

"Good. I never got a chance to truly thank you for saving her for me." The woman's voice said.

"Don't you dare start! It was the least I could do! I just wish I could've helped you too."

"Don't worry about it, I was going back to school in the fall, plus I was five, I was stronger. I could take care of myself. Anyway, I got your letter; I would love to come help teach. As long as my charge can come."

"You mean your husband?"

"And charge."

"Yes he can come. Do I get to see my great-nieces and great-nephew again?" (**A.N.** Not sure if that is the real title, but the relation is the children are Rachel's sister's grandchildren.)

"Only if you want."

"Of coarse I want to see them! I haven't seen Paulo and Art since they were one and I've never met Ashlyn! How old are they?"

"Paulo and Art are five and Ash is three."

"Well I can't wait to see them. Do you want me to tell Cammie who you really are, or would you prefer to do that?"

"I'll do it when the time comes."

"And for your room, would you prefer four separate rooms or a huge suite that comes with four bedrooms, two baths a kitchenette, living room and a laundry room?"

"Which do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

"Suite?"

"Sweet."

"Love the play on words."

"Thank you. I got to go, Ash just woke up from her nap and Christian is outside with the twins."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet you Auntie Rachel."

With that we both hung up. I sighed. I hope I was making a good choice. I had heard of her reputation. She was quick to lash out, that had improved over the years, but it was still there. She had grown up in an abusive home, never knowing her father and her mother putting on a good act. I knew this school held a few bad memories for her. I remembered her mother almost killing her and saying she was 'training' her. But Janine didn't fool me, she never did. I attempted to take my niece in, but Janine could lie for hours straight and no one would question her. The custody battle was the last time I had seen my sister and her daughter, that is until that night all those years ago.

**Flashback:**

There was an urgent knock on the door. Who could that be at this time of night? I grabbed a pocketknife and slid it into my pocket. Life as a spy isn't glamorous as some people seem to think. I walked down the stairs and to the front door. I looked out the window beside the door and as soon as I saw who was there I threw the door open. The cold winter wind hit me hard and since I was in Victoria Secret Silk Pajamas, I was freezing. But that didn't stop me from dropping to my knees and hugging the seven year old girl who was standing on my doorstep with a bundle in her arms.

"Sweetheart! Come in! Come in!" I ushered the girl in. She seemed weak and out of breath. "Where is your mother?"

"I...I ran away from her. I needed to get her out of there..." She said through chattering teeth.

"Tell you what. Go into the living room, get a comfy in a blankie and I'll make us some hot chocolate. Okay?" The nodded and headed off to the living room, clutching the bundle to her chest like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

I walked into the kitchen, going to make the hot chocolate. I couldn't help think of my niece.

That girl has gone through more than any adult in the world has. She had no idea who her father is, her mother was a drunk and abused her, and she was expected to grow up to be murderer. Her mother had chosen to follow the mold we were supposed to and become a guardian. But then after she had he daughter, she lost her job and started drinking. That's when she started abusing her.

No one knew about it but me. I had done all in my power to take her in, but Janine had known how to lie convincingly since she was born. She caused nothing but trouble for me growing up since I was her younger sister.

The microwave _dinged_ and brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed the two mugs and walked into the living room. It was empty except for the little bundle and a note. I placed the mugs on a nearby coffee table. I picked up the note and read it.

_Auntie Rachel,_

_ Please, please, please, don't be mad. I need to get back to mommie or else I will be in even bigger troble. I stole her rite after she was born. Please, take care of her. I don't want her hurt. Just please. Her came is Cameron. Please treat her as your own daughter and tell her nothing of me or our other. I don't want her to have to become a killer. Please. Just please._

I had to sit down. My sister must have had the child. I had heard she was expecting, not from her of course, but from mutual friends. Cameron. Cammie. Her sister had just risked so much to save her. Now she was returning to hell on earth. I wish I had known. I would've stopped her. And now it's too late. As much as I hate to admit it, Janine was a better spy then I. She could disappear off of the face of the earth for however long she wanted. I couldn't find her. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off. Then a cry filled the room. I picked up the bundle and pulled back the blanket to reveal a baby girl. Cammie.

**End Flashback**

I had done exactly what she had asked of me. I had raised Cammie as my own daughter. Not breathing a word about her mother or sister to her. She had no idea who she was. She had no idea her sister was the biggest badass the world has ever seen.

It had taken me over fifteen years to find my older niece again. And now she was coming to Gallagher to work. I would see her again. She was alright. She survived a place worse than Hell.

**Cammie's POV:**

I am Cammie Morgan. Daughter of Chris and Rachel Morgan. I am an only child and have just turned sixteen. I have been attending the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women since I was eligible at age thirteen. I have been living on the grounds since my mother accepted the job as headmistress back when I was six, right after my father went MIA.

Currently I was lying on my bed in the suite I shared with my three best friends with my eyes closed. I had about an hour before the halls were filled with giggling and doors opening and slamming shut. I was enjoying the quiet while I could.

I felt the bed move and before I could do anything my hands and feet were pinned down. My attacker leaned down and whispered "Hey Gallagher Girl." in my ear.

"Zach!" I exclaimed my eyes flying open.

Sure enough there he was. My boyfriend, _the Zach Goode_, was standing lying right on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He smirked and kissed me back placing one hand on my waist, the other held most of his weight.

About ten minutes later the door slammed open. I heard a heavily British accent scream, "Cammie! Zach! Stop sucking each other's faces!" Bex giggled.

I pulled back, "Like you and Grant don't do it." I gave Zach a quick peck on the lips then sat up.

"Actually we don't." Grant said walking into the room, carrying a bunch of suitcases. "Zach, you need to come see our suite!" He changed gears from a serious sixteen year old guy to an excited five year old in seconds. Zach glanced at me.

"Go ahead." I said dismissively.

"See you later Cam." Zach said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek then following Grant down the hall.

The next few hours were filled with squeals and doors opening and closing. At six o'clock precisely the double doors opened to allow the mass of spies in training to enter the dining hall. I walked to our usual table with my best friends Macey, Liz and Bex. I had known Bex and Liz since 7th grade when we started at Gallagher, and Macey joined our group last year during our sophomore year, now we were juniors.

I glanced over at the boy's table, there were four boys sitting there, Grant and Jonas were sitting next to Zach and then there was another boy. Then I realized, I had no clue why the boys were here. Which is rare for me, being the headmistresses daughter and all...

"Ladies and Gentleman," my mother said, standing at her podium and looking first at us then the twenty-five boys that were spread through-out the Dining Hall, "I have a couple announcements. First off. I would like to welcome back the Blackthorne boys, who will be staying with us for the entire year while there school is being remodeled. Second, our beloved P & E teacher died of a heart-attack this summer. To fill his spot, we have hired two teachers to co-teach. The woman you may occasionally see in the Cove-Ops lessons. They are a married couple and have three children who will be coming with them to the school." She pressed her ear, which I then noticed had a coms-unit in it. "Joe, are they here yet?"

"Fine. Send them in. She's here somewhere." She said after a slight pause.

The large double doors opened a man walked. I looked him over; he was tall, 6'6" to be precise. He looked like he was 19 or 20. He had jet black hair that was all messed up in all the right places. His hair contrasted against his pale skin. He was _hot _like _hotter-than-Mr.-Solomon-hot._ I heard my class mates gasp as he turned his eyes to look at them. He walked up to the podium and gave my mom a quick hug. How did he know my mom?

My mother stepped away from the podium and the man stepped up.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Ozera. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not a spy. I don't know the techniques you do, but I am still capable of taking each and everyone of you on." He smirked, "I expect that you treat me as you would treat any of your other teachers." He turned and walked to the head table, but stopped halfway, "Grant if you shoot that at me, I'll let your niece kick your ass."

"Which one?" Grant asked. I could tell he was scared. He had a little nerf gun in his hand aimed at the back of Mr. Ozera's head.

"Which one do you think idiot?" A voice said. I swiveled my head to see a young girl walking down the middle isle. She had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Her hair had a slight wave to it and despite the ponytail, it still reached below her shoulder blades. She had dark chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing black ugg boots with black leggings tucked into them and a short-short dark purple dress on over the leggings. She looked really cute, but deadly at the same time.

She walked over to Grant and held out her hand, palm up. He put the gun in her hand. She took a step back before shooting each nerf bullet at him, each one hitting him right between his eyes. She then walked back to him, placed it on the table in front of him then continued to walk up to the podium. She pulled herself up so she was sitting on the desk-part of the podium. She then stood up on it.

"Hey guys. My name is Artemis Ozera. I'm five years old. That idiot over there is my uncle." She gestured to Grant who was rubbing where the bullets hit him, "I have a brother and a sister, who are right there." She pointed back to the door and hoped down off of the podium. She walked over to my mom who gave her a hug.

Artemis then walked over to where her father was now sitting and sat down on his lap. I then turned my attention to the other children. One was a boy, probably the same age as Artemis, her twin maybe, and the other was a girl, probably a couple years younger than her siblings.

The boy was wearing black converse, dark jeans, a white t-shirt with a dark hoodie over it, which was a contrast to his pale skin. He had black hair and the same striking blue eyes as his father. However other than the eyes and hair, he looked nothing like his father. He walked over to the podium and stood in front of it.

"Apollo. Five years old." Was all he said before he walked over to his father and sat in the seat beside him, after hugging my mom.

The little girl had the same features as her older brother. She was wearing a white dress with little white sandals. She only walked halfway down the isle before turning to the tables and walking over to Grant.

She held her arms up. Grant sighed and picked her up. She sat on his lap and leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. The other boys at the table looked at him questioningly.

"This is Ashlyn Ozera. She is three years old. She is also my god daughter."

"Christian, is Rose planning to make a Rose entrance?" Mr. Solomon asked Mr. Ozera coming through the double doors..

"If I knew, it wouldn't be a Rose entrance, now would it?" He responded. "She came into the building with me. She was in my site up until five minutes ago. Then again with her secret passageways she could be anywhere in the school by now..."

"Oh joy. Rose are you here?" Mr. Solomon asked to thin air.

A giggle was the response we got. It echoed off the walls so it was impossible to find it's source.

"Found her." Christian said.

"Oh I see her. Section 20." My mom said. Mr. Solomon did a three-sixty. When he was back where he started he said.

"I found her."

"Don't give it away!" The voice came again, once again bouncing off walls, "Ask your bests too find me."

"Cammie, Zach. Where is she?"

I looked around. I looked everywhere. No one.

"I have no idea."

"Zach?" Zach just shook his head.

"I'm disappointed. Look up. Straight up." The voice came again. We did and sure enough there was a woman standing on a footing made of molding. I think I saw her wink and then she jumped. She was free falling for a second before I saw the bungee she had set up. Just before she hit the ground, it caught her. She landed quietly and gracefully. She unhooked herself.

"Rose! You could have broke your neck!" My mother yelled as the woman, Rose, undid her harness.

When she was out of it she responded with, "But I didn't." She walked over to my mother who was freaking out and gave her a hug.

"Don't do it again. Promise."

"I promise."

"Are you lying."

"Probably." She let go and walked to the podium. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. A pair of four inch strappy black heels, a black jump suit that hugged her body. It had a spaghetti straps, so she was wearing a white jacket with 3/4 sleeves. She looked like she wasn't even twenty five.

"Hey everyone. My name is Rose Ozera. I am twenty-three for those of you who are wondering... And since I am only five years or so older than you, I will allow you to call me Rose. But give me a reason, and I will _make_ you call me Mrs. Ozera." I don't know why, but at that last sentance, I had shivers of fear go down my spine. "I am not a spy, but I am a guardian, which is sort of close. And I am capable of doing anything you can, well except the academic stuff..." She smirked.

"It's true, I've had her trained well." Solomon said. Walking over to Rose and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever you say. All I know is, I plan on training these kids the same way Dimitri trained me." She had a smirk. So did Mr. Solomon and Mr. Ozera.

"Anyway, this woman right here, has been out in the field as early as sixteen. She has made kills, but only when she has to. And Ms. Morgan, I think you met your match with blending in. She really is the Chameleon."

"No way in hell are you going to get me to trade my codename." Rose yelled at him.

"Whatever just show them your marks." He said. I had no idea what he ment by marks.

Rose turned around and held up her long brown hair. I could see a bunch or lines.

"Let's see twenty-three kills, plus a battle. Very nice." Mr. Solomon. Rose let her hair down and turned around.

"I'm starting to feel this is like a show and tell type thing..." Rose laughed.

"Hmm. Can we just show one more thing?" Solomon asked. She nodded.

"Rachel, ready." My mom nodded. She pressed a button on the podium.

The adults went and sat down in their seats as the lights dimmed. A screen came down from the ceiling. I had only seen this thing down that night us girls wanted to have movie night and we had convince my mom to let us use the dining hall. It took a moment for the video to start and when it did, I recognized the room as our P & E barn. There was a little girl, probably about five, in the room. She had brown hair and eyes, she also had a scar running down the side of her face. She was beating the crap out of a punching bag. One perfectly formed punch after the other with a couple roundhouse kicks thrown it. Soon enough the bag was on the floor with bits of the stuffing-stuff coming out of holes. The little girl turned to someone out of the camera's veiw point.

"Not good enough. Again." A female voice said.

The girl sighed. She picked up the punching bag, that probably weighed more then herm and threw it onto a pile of other broken punching bags. She then proceeded to hang another one up and start to beat it. The video finished at that point.

The lights went back to normal and the screen disappeared into the ceiling once again.

"That is why, you shouldn't mess with your new teacher, even if she isn't a spy." My mother said with a hard voice.

We all looked at Rose with our mouths agape. "My mother always did push me hard." She touched the side of her face. The place where the little girl had had the scar. When Rose removed her hand I could see a scar just like it. Rose was that little girl. And Rose could kick ass, and that was when she was five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV:**

"Zach..." I groaned.

"Cam. I've heard it more than enough. She's late. So what! Solomon is late too!"

"Ya. I know but..."

"Cam. Seriously stop." Zach said, sending me a look that told me to shut up.

We were sitting in the P & E barn, waiting for our teacher. Mr. and Mrs. Ozera had split up, alternating grades. Mr. Ozera had grades 8,10 and 12 and Mrs. Ozera had grades 7,9 and 11. It was our first class with her and she was late.

"But, it's our first class and she's late."

"Are you sure Cam?" A voice said from the shadows in the corner. Mrs. Ozera walked out of the shadows.

"Uh...Um...I..." I was left stuttering.

She just rolled her eyes at me and turned to the class, "Defense. It is an important part of fighting. When there is no other choice, when you are up against a rock and a hard place, what do you do?" She asked.

No one answered, "When there is no other choice. You run." She said, she paused for dramatic effect, "I want six miles from each of you. Stay together and alternate the leader."

And we started the laps. By the end of it, we were all panting. She just stood there looking at us.

"Took too long. And your out of breath." She said in a hard voice, "Get a drink in five minutes I want you all back out here, ready to go again."

I walked into the locker rooms and chugged down a bottle of Gatorade. It amazed me this woman had three young kids. I felt so bad for them. I could just see it, them learning to walk, "Go! Go! Go! Not fast enough!" I mean really? I bet she couldn't run like we could.

I walked out of the room and went to stand by the side of the barn. I sat down on the grass and looked out into the field. There she was, the crazy hypocrite, and she was running, fast and hard. She was doing suicides, the length of the straight one mile track was flying beneath her. She was going fast. 1/4 mile. done and back, 1/2 mile, done and back, 3/4 mile, done and back, full mile, done and back. In less than five minutes she had ran five miles. And when she came to a stop right in front of me, she winked and said, "I'm not a hypocrite. I wouldn't make you kids do something I couldn't do. I know I sound like and old geezer but when I was you age, before I had the twins and Ashlyn, I could run that and not even be panting slightly, like I am now. I'm only trying to train you like my mentor trained me. I know you may think I'm a pain in the ass or a jerk or whatever. That is how I felt about my mentor." I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. I patted the patch of grass beside me.

"It's common knowledge now, but back then, we had an unknown romance going on. He was seven years older than me and I was only sixteen, but I loved him. And near the end, he admitted he loved me the entire time. He was the one I lost my virginity to. Then the next week he was turned into a vampire." She glanced at me.

"Why are you telling me this and vampire?" I asked. I'd believe a lot of things, but vampire, it just isn't one of them.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. And yes, vampire. Strigoi to be exact. They are undead vampires. Never sleeping and killing to feed on human blood. Moroi however, only feed a little, never killing. They can control a single element, water, air, fire, earth or spirit. If they are like Artemis and Apollo, they can control each element to its fullest extent. Christian, Mr. Ozera, whatever you call him, controls fire."

"So what does that make you?" I asked sarcastically.

"A dhampir. Half human-half vampire. Our genes give us extra strength, more than moroi and more than humans. Because of our extra strength, my race guard the moroi. I guard Christian." A small smirk formed on her face.

"What?" I asked. She seemed to be laughing at an inside joke.

"You don't want to know..."

"Yes I do!"

"Fine, give me a minute." She got up. She walked into the barn. A few minutes later she came back and sat beside me again. "I had to dismiss the class. They can have the rest of the period off. You sure you want to hear it?"

I just gave her a look. "Fine. In the vampire world there are moroi, dhampirs and strigoi. Strigoi are evil vampires. They try to kill humans, moroi and dhampirs, but mostly moroi. That is why we protect them. The marks on the back of my neck stand for how many strigoi I killed. Two of them were for my mentor, Dimitri. In the vampire world, there are royal moroi. Pretty much they are the oldest families. You have the Dragomir, Badica, Dashkov, Drozdov, Ozera, Szelsky, Conta, Ivashkov, Zeklos, Lazar, Voda and Tarus families. They are the royal families. They all branch from one of the original four, Dragomir, Ivashkov, Ozera and Zeklos.

"Anyway. The story sort of starts back when Christian was around four or five. Both his parents willingly turned strigoi. They each drained a person of their blood, killing the person. They came back to get Christian, but his aunt, Tasha, wouldn't let them. She specialized in fire, one of the only things that could kill strigoi. She managed to keep them away from Christian until dhampirs were able to get there and kill them. Christian and Tasha became outcasts, because of his parents. Everyone thought he was going to change, myself included.

"Now the really story. When I was young, I was in a car crash. I died. As did Three Dragomirs. Lissa, my best friend, the last living Dragomir and current moroi queen, brought me back using spirit. Now I am bonded to her. I can see into her mind and she can read mine if I allow her to. That was back when no one knew about spirit since it was so rare. People just said I was amazingly lucky to be alive, with only scrapes and bruises.

"When we were fifteen, Lissa was having trouble dealing with spirit side effects. So I took her and we ran away, breaking out of a school that had as much security as you do here." I laughed. "What?"

"I broke out of my school to see my boyfriend last year."

"I thought Zach was your boyfriend."

"He is. Long story. Anyway, back to yours."

"Anyway, we ran away. We stayed away for an entire year before we were caught. Having missed so much training, I got my assed whipped and was assigned a mentor, Dimitri. He trained me hard. No breaks, we worked on running for three or four weeks straight. But that is a whole different story. When we came back, Lissa went to her old little hide out, the church attic. Since we left though, Christian had started going there. I freaked out, I thought he was turning evil and there he was in a dark attic with no one but my best friend around. She worked around me though and they started dating.

"They lasted a year or so. Then I went to Russia to hunt down and kill Dimitri. Some crazy bitch, Avery Lazar had messed with spirit and essentially with Lissa and Christian, so they broke up. That year we graduated, I had been assigned to Christian and I was pissed. I had been sort of avoiding him. We weren't great friends to begin with, always trying to piss each other off, and since Lissa hated him now, what reason did I have to hang out with him?

"Anyway we went to his beach house in North Carolina. There the twins were conceived and so on and so forth."

"So let me get this straight. You and your best friend slept with the same guy?"

"I never said they slept together." I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, yeah we did. Oh and she moved on to marry my old sort-of boyfriend."

"Dimitri?"

"No Adrian Ivashkov."

"Wait, Ozera, Ivashkov, Dragomir? Your in there pretty tight with the royals huh?"

"I guess I am. Plus, I'm best friends with a Zeklos's wife." We laughed. Then were quiet.

"Um... I don't want to pry but what happened to your...um..." I pointed to the scar on her cheek.

"Oh this?" She touched it, "No one usually notices, Lissa tried to mend it away, but this is as good as it ever got. When I said my mother was hard on me, that was an understatement."

We were silent. That explained a lot. An overbearing mother, a screwed up love life, and a crazy mentor... no wonder Rose worked us so hard.

**A.N.** Okay so I'm redoing this story. I hated it, so I wanted to make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

_We were silent. That explained a lot. An overbearing mother, a screwed up love life, and a crazy mentor... no wonder Rose worked us so hard._

**CPOV:**

I was sitting in the dining hall. I was completely quiet. I kept running over the conversation in my head. Rose was part vampire. Mr. Ozera was a vampire. Rose was abused and pushed to the breaking point. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I had been so mean to her in my head, I felt so guilty. She was just treating us how she was treated. And from what I knew, she was treating us a hell of a lot better than her mother treated her.

"Apollo! Give it back!" I voice screeched. Two little kids ran into the room. The little girl was chasing the boy, who was jumping and ducking, sliding and weaving all over the place. He was good at evasive maneuvering, but she was better at catching. She tackled him to the ground. I looked up at the staff table. There weren't many teachers there since this wasn't really an official meal (It's like a mid morning snack thing and is optional) , but my mom and Rose were there. Both watched smiling as Artemis ripped the doll out of Apollo's hands.

She got off her brother and walked over to her mother.

"Aren't you supposed to be with daddy?" Rose asked, picking her daughter up.

"Well... we have visitors and dad told us to come find you..." The girl said, playing with her doll.

"Who?"

"Rose!" I voice yelled. A girl, probably about Rose's age, ran up the isle and rammed into Rose. I looked back at the double doors, there were two men and a woman.

"Lissa?" Rose asked, "Your squishing Artemis."

"Oh. Sorry Art!" The girl, Lissa, said, backing away.

Lissa had long straight blonde hair and green eyes. She had on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a green tank top and green heels. She was Rose's best friend, the one who dated Mr. Ozera.

"Come to Auntie Liss." Lissa said, holding her arms out.

I caught Artemis's smirk. She leaned into Lissa, then right at the point her mother's hold slackened and Lissa's was starting, she jumped. She landed on the ground and took off running toward the other three.

"Auntie Mia!" Artemis yelled. The woman bent down and hugged Artemis.

"Hey Art." The woman said.

She looked about Rose and Lissa's age. She had curly blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of white short-shorts, an aqua blue halter top and white heels.

"Mia! Jesse! Adrian! How good to see you again." My mother said, walking down the isle to the group. She shook hands with all of them, then turned to the blonde male, "Adrian? Where are the girls?"

"They were upstairs with Christian. But you know Jade..." They both laughed.

"You let her out of your sight!" Rose yelled jokingly at Lissa, "She knows passageways like Adrian knows alcohol!" The two laughed.

I looked Adrian over. He looked pretty hot, Mr. Ozera was hotter, but he was still hot. He had blonde hair and green eyes that twinkled mischivously.

"That isn't Grant is it?" Adrian said, looking at Grant.

"Great." I heard Grant mutter.

"Hey! Remember me?"

"Yes Adrian, I do. I still have the scare from the freakin go-cart."

"Come on that was fun!"

"Is he sober?" Rose asked Lissa. Lissa just shrugged.

"Adrian? How about you go look for the girls. Jessie, do you mind going with him?"

"Not a problem your majesty." The other man responded. He had bronze colored hair and pretty green eyes, which sparkled with mischief, like Adrian's.

"Stop calling me that."

"Of course my queen." He said as him and Adrian backed out of the door.

"Would I get in trouble if I killed the King and his idiot of a best friend?" Rose asked.

"Not if the queen says it's okay." Lissa said.

"Mia. Let's go. You're with me." Rose said as she walked down the isle. Mia rolled her eyes, but followed Rose anyway.

Rose had changed out of work out cloths and was in black heals white pants and a black halter top. So we soon heard two guys scream, pounding feet and two sets of heals _click-clacking_ faster than I thought possible.

Rose came back in after a while. Lissa raised an eyebrow at her. She wasn't even breathing heavily and there wasn't a hair out of place.

"What? You've seen me fight. I can do anything a guy can and I can do it with heals." Rose laughed. Lissa sighed.

"Kids, go play with Daddy ok?"

"Sure mom." Apollo said. He walked out of the room, Artemis following.

"You knew they were coming?" Rose asked my mom.

"There has been some...trouble...so I figured this would be the safest place." My mom shrugged.

"What about the court?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I don't know how you are going to take this, but Dimitri destroyed it." Lissa said cautiously.

"Dimitri is dead." Rose said quietly after a pause.

"No. He isn't. He came back once before, he came back again. Him and his group. They are coming after moroi. Hard. Dimitri is leading them."

"Okay. What name are they going by?"

"Circle of Carvan." _Shit. Shit. Shitty Shit._ Rose's _lover_ is the leader of the group that wants me _dead_.

"Where are your guardians?"

"Out front."

"I want them ready to leave ASAP. Tell Christian and Jesse we are going hunting. Aunt Rachel. I'm going to need Cammie back. And do we have anyothers?" She asked.

"Grant is fire, like his brother, Zach takes after his father. Chris and Jesse can train them. You know where the lab is."

"Yep. Grant, Zach, Cammie. Let's go. We have some vampires to kill." She pulled a silver stake out of nowhere and twirled it.

**ChPOV: (CHRISTIAN)**

"Christian. Let's go. Jessie, you too." Lissa said walking into the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You two, Rose, Cammie, Zach, and Grant are going to kill Dimitri."

"Does this dude ever die?" Jessie yelled. He stormed out and I followed. We ran down a bunch of stairs, until we got to the main hall. And the sight we saw, shocked the shit out of me. Rose was fighting a full on fight, stakes and all, with her mother.

**RPOV:**

I walked out of the dining hall. I had the three kids following me, all of them looking at me questioningly.

"Ah. Rosemarie. Long time no see." A voice said. I spun towards the double doors.

***If you are against swears and things skip to the next POV***

"Get the fuck out of here Janine." I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mother now is it?" She said scolding me sarcastically.

I saw Cammie and Grant breath in sharply on the word mother. They both knew the story of my relationship with her.

"I will give you until the count of three to get out." I said. She didn't budge. She just looked at me.

"One. Two. Three." I lunged at her.

We fought and fought. No one could get the upper hand, we were evenly matched. I'm pretty sure I had a couple broken ribs and a bloody nose. She had a bloody nose and lip and I think I felt a rib break.

We kept on fighting. I was on the evasive now. Then she lunged. Not at me, but at Cammie.

"No!"

Lunged after her, but I couldn't get there in time. Thankfully Christian and Jessie had arrived. I don't know which one did it, but a wall of fire erupted between Janine and Cammie.

"Put this thing out, _now._ I demand my daughter." Janine yelled over at the boys, who kept the wall up.

"She isn't your daughter Janine. She's mine. I adopted her the day after Rose brought her to me." Rachel said, walking over to stand beside me.

"You little bitch." i didn't know if that was to me or Aunt Rachel. But I was the one to retaliate.

"I'm a bitch! I'm a BITCH! You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled. By now everyone had spilt out of the dining hall, and were watching stunned, "You never cut me a break. Training and fighting since I could walk! Abusing me since before i could remember! And you call _me _a bitch!"

"I was toughening you up!" She yelled.

"Leaving a five year old girl in her room to either figure out how to patch herself up or bleed to death isn't 'toughening me up'! That's abuse!"

"You still have no right to take my daughter away from me!"

"YOUR KIDDING ME! You were too drunk to figure out you were giving birth! You had no idea I had taken her until now! You completely forgot about even being pregnant with your second daughter! How could you forget that!"

"You're out of line!" She yelled and with that she lunged at me. But something tackled her from the side.

"No one kills Roza, but me." _AH SHIT!_

**CPOV: CAMMIE**

I followed behind Rose. Apparently we were going to kill her lover. We just walked into the main hall when Rose stopped and spun.

"Ah. Rosemarie. Long time no see." A voice said

"Get the *** out of here Janine." Rose said in a deadly calm voice. _Who was Janine?_

"Now that's no way to talk to your mother now is it?" She said scolding Rose sarcastically. _This was Rose's mother! There was no way. She was so much smaller than Rose. And she had auburn hair and brown eyes and a face that didn't exactly scream abuser._

"I will give you until the count of three to get out." Rose said menacingly. Janine didn't move, she just stared at Rose.

"One. Two. Three." Rose lunged at her.

They fought and fought. No one could gain the upper hand. Remember all those times I said Rose wasn't fit to teach us how to defend ourselves? Well I was soooo wrong. Here she is, fighting and fighting. She showed no weakness and was merciless. Her nose was bleeding and I thought I heard a crack. Then Janine lunged. But she didn't lung towards Rose. She lunged toward me.

"No!" Rose yelled and lunged after her mother.

Rose couldn't get there in time, but Mr. Ozera did. A _huge_ wall of bright orange fire erupted in front of me. I looked around and saw Mr. Ozera at the top of the staircase. He had a single arm outstretched towards the wall. _Okay. So Rose wasn't lying._

"Put this thing out, _now._ I demand my daughter." Janine yelled over at Mr. Ozera, who kept the wall up. In fact the other man, Jesse, raised his hand in a similar way and the wall got even higher and wider.

"She isn't your daughter Janine. She's mine. I adopted her the day after Rose brought her to me." My mom said, walking over to stand beside Rose. Wait what? Who did my mom adopt.

"You little bit**." Janine yelled, turning back to my mother and Rose.

"I'm a bit**! I'm a BIT**! You have got to be kidding me!" Rose yelled. By now everyone had spilt out of the dining hall, and were watching stunned, "You never cut me a break. Training and fighting since I could walk! Abusing me since before I could remember! And you call _me _a bit**!"

"I was toughening you up!" She yelled.

"Leaving a five year old girl in her room to either figure out how to patch herself up or bleed to death isn't 'toughening me up'! That's abuse!"

"You still have no right to take my daughter away from me!"

"YOUR KIDDING ME! You were too drunk to figure out you were giving birth! You had no idea I had taken her until now! You completely forgot about even being pregnant with your second daughter! How could you forget that!" _Who is this other daughter?_

"You're out of line!" Janine yelled and with that she lunged at Rose. But mid lung, she flew to the side and into a wall.

There was a man standing where she had previously been. He had shoulder length brown hair and _red eyes. This can't be good._

"No one kills Roza, but me."

"Dimitri." Rose said in a shaky voice.

"Ah. Roze. I have been looking for you, and I finally found you. I was hoping to lure you to me using your little sister, but I don't have to do that now do I?"

"Dimitri. How do you keep coming back? I've killed you twice now?" Rose asked.

"Don't know how and don't really care how. All I know is I do." He ran with amazing speed. He jumped at her, pinning her to a wall. She kicked him in the chest and ran. He caught her and punched her. Hew head flew to the side and the stake flew across the room and it landed _right in front of me._

I bent down and picked it up. Dimitri had his back to me. Now was my chance. I quietly walked over to him and I shoved the stake into his back using as much force as I could muster. Dimitri collapsed, and so did Rose.

Her eyes were closed and there were two bloody holes in her neck. _That can't be good._

"Lissa!" Mr. Ozera yelled. He jumped over the banister and free fell a floor onto marble. He caught himself with a stream of fire and shot himself over so he was kneeling beside Rose. Lissa was there only seconds after.

"Christian! She's turning!" She yelled panicking.

"Jesse! Get Adrian!" The other man was gone. "Lissa! Can you charm the stake?"

"I don't know I've never tried it!"

"Move!" Artemis pushed Lissa aside.

"Art. Stop." Mr. Ozera said to his daughter.

"No." Was her response. The little girl picked up the stake. It glowed for a moment and then she stabbed it right into his mother's chest. Right through the heart.

"Artemis!" Mr. Ozera yelled.

"Christian. It's working!" Lissa yelled, "Mia! Can you bend the blood away from Rose?"

Sometime through out the chaos, Mia had come to Rose's side. Mia nodded and stood. She moved her arms and the blood started to flow away from Rose.

"Artemis, can you get the stake deeper?" Mr. Ozera asked his daughter.

The little girl put all of her weight onto the stake. It sunk another inch or two. _What are they doing? They are killing her!_

There were a couple coughs coming from Rose. Her eyes flickered open. "Damn Belikov." Was all she said, and then she passed out again.

"Well she is alive and she is still Rose." Lissa said, a relieved smile on her face.

"Christian, bring her to the Nurse's. Come to my office after." My mother instructed.

Mr. Ozera nodded and picked up his wife. He carried her off towards the Nurse's. The crowd of students parted for him.

"Cammie. I nee to talk to you in my office."

"I'm the other daughter, aren't I?" I asked. It only just dawned on me. I was Rose's sister.

"You are." And then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV:**

The first thing I was aware of, was darkness. Okay no big deal. I've been in dark places before. The next thing I was aware of was the pain. That, that was a _huge _deal. My lungs were on fire, my ribs hurt like hell, my leg felt like there were a bunch of needles in it. The darkness started to close in around me. It was swallowing me, suffocating me. And on top of it all, I knew I had let Cammie down. I had never told her, she had had to find out our relation from our bitch of a mother. And with that thought, I let myself fall into a numbness. No feeling no sight, no light or dark, soft or rough, no heavy or lit. Simply nothing. That was all. Nothing. And you know what, nothing was welcomed by me now. The sooner I die, sooner I get to stop thinking about what a failure I am.

**ChPOV: Christian**

(**A.N.** Christian's POV is going to be ChPOV and Cammie's will be CPOV. Just to clear that up.)

"Are they alright?" I asked, all but falling into chair across from Ms. Morgan. It was the forth day after the whole Janine/Dimitri fiasco. Both are dead now and out of sight, but still in mind.

"They both have steady pulses, heartbeats. Everything appears to be fine. They just seem to be refusing to wake up. Cammie stirs every once and a while, the nurse said she had even opened her eyes, and been awake for about an hour before she fell back asleep. Rose, however, just shut herself down. She is hardly breathing, but her heart rate and everything else is completely normal. She stopped losing blood almost immediately after being put into the hospital wing. I'm not sure if that is because of Lissa's healing or something else..."

"It isn't Lissa. It took all of her power to keep Rose alive while Artemis drove the stake into her. Lissa had to keep Rose still and quiet and asleep, but alive, since Artemis isn't the most experienced guardian... She wasn't able to stop the bleeding. It must be that Rose is so used to blood loss that her body doesn't bother to react and just keeps pumping, with stops the loss since it is getting new blood to the tissue so it could heal it up faster. Janine did toughen Rose up, in the worst possible ways, but she did."

"I agree." We were quiet. This had become a daily thing. Every night after dinner, I would come up here and we would talk about the condition of our girls.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Ms. Morgan called. She adjusted herself so she looked more professional; I did too, since we had both been lounging in our chairs.

"Headmistress Morgan. Christian." A nurse said as she walked into the room, nodding at us both.

"Ah. Claudia, how may I help you?" Ms. Morgan replied.

"It's Cammie. She's awake. And Rose is stirring slightly. We found something, you may want to see..." We both jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving the poor woman in the dust.

We reached the hospital wing in less then three minutes, which was pretty good since it's across the school.

"Cammie!" Ms. Morgan exclaimed as she ran forward and pulled her younger niece into a hug.

"Mom! Wh-what happened?" She asked quietly as she pulled her 'mother' into a hug.

"Sweetie? What's the last thing you remember?" Rachel asked her niece holding her at arms length.

"It was this...weird...dream. Everyone was there. Then there was this woman, who was yelling at Rose, apparently she was Rose's mother. The woman went to hurt me, but a wall of fire appeared, and Mr. Ozera and some other guy controlled it. Then she lunged again at Rose, yelling something about her other daughter, and some man lunged at her from the side. I think the woman was killed, and then the man turned on Rose, I stabbed him with Rose's stake thing. Then that Lissa girl and Mr. Ozera then they said something about charming the stake. Then Artemis came and stabbed Rose. Christian brought her to the nurse's. And then you said I was the other woman's daughter. Which would make me Rose's sister. And that was it." Her eyes shifted from Rachel's face to me in the background, then to Rose.

"That wasn't a dream was it?" She said, eyeing Rose.

"No." Cammie was completely quiet, just staring at Rose.

I looked down at Rose. She had no shirt on, but her entire chest was wrapped up in white bandages until her mid-stomach. The doctor had cut off one of the pant legs so that pant leg stopped at her upper thigh and her leg was wrapped with white bandages from mid-thigh to mid shin. We had found out she had three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken nose and a dislocated knee. Her hair was all messed up and sticking up in weird ways and her make-up was smudged all over. And even though she looked horrible, she was still my angel.

"Ugh." A groan came from Rose. Her hand came up and grabbed her forehead. "I feel like shit."

"Ya look like shit too, Hun." I said. I walked over to sit by her head.

"Jerk." She said, still without opening her eyes. She reached up and hit my cheek, hard, but for Rose it was considerably light.

"You know you still love me."

"Don't know why, but your right." She finally opened her eyes and looked up at me. She smirked at me. "How are the kids?"

"Ash is pretty shaken up, Apollo clung to Lissa like she was the last thing on earth. I think it was since she's your best friend, and when you cut down to it, you are both so similar, it comforted him. And Art, she knew you were going to be okay, so she went around like a normal day. Clarissa, Jade and Art had a little fun..." I smirked, remembering what they did to the boys. "

"Well, since you weren't able to do classes, I took them. One class I went to, I let the girls help. Liz hurt herself. A minor sprained ankle." I said, seeing the look on Cam's face, "So I brought her to the nurse. When I got back, all of the guys were on the ground, the girls were sitting on the bleachers, and the three seven year olds were standing back to back, all in a fighting stance. Apparently, Grant ticked Art off, so she took him down. The other boys didn't think she could do it again, so she proved them wrong..."

"Was anyone burned, drowned, crushed, thrown into a tornado, or mind controlled?" I shook my head, "That's my girl." I laughed.

She then turned to see Cammie. "We need to talk." She waited, looking at me, "_Alone._"

"Oh. Okay." I said. Rachel and I walked away, leaving the two sisters to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV:**

I turned to Cammie. "We need to talk." I waited, looking at Christian. I love him and all, but sometimes he is soooo slow, "_Alone._"

"Oh. Okay." He said. Rachel and him walked away.

I waited until they were out of the room before I turned back to Cammie. "How much do you remember?" I asked.

"Everything." I gave her a look to tell her to go on. The only thing I remember was my mom and Dimitri were both there. "Well, there was this woman, who was yelling at you, your mother. She went to hurt me, but a wall of fire appeared, and Mr. Ozera and some other guy controlled it. Then she lunged again at you, yelling something about her other daughter, and some man lunged at her from the side. I think the woman was killed, and then the man turned on you, I stabbed him with your stake thing, since he was about to kill you. Then that Lissa girl and Mr. Ozera they said something about charming the stake. Then Artemis came and stabbed you. Christian brought you here. And then my mom, or Aunt Rachel, or who ever she is, said I was the other woman's daughter. And that I was your sister." She went quiet at the last sentance.

"_Damn. _ You have a good memory." I laughed.

"Spy school'll do that to you." She laughed back. We stopped laughin rather quickly. The tension in the room grew in the silence. "How did I get out?"

I was quiet. I knew this question was coming, but I didn't want to answer. It brought back to many memories.

****It's going to get a little questionable, but it'll stay a T rating Just though I'd warn you in case you skipped the last one.****

"It was in the middle of the winter." I started. "Our mother had me attack punching bags. I had been going at it for hours." And then I slid into a flash back.

_Flashback: She is telling Cammie this._

"Let's go you worthless bitch! Faster! Harder!" My mother yelled. I was seven years old. I was standing in our barn that was set up with punching bags and practice dummies. I was dressed in a pair of shorts and a ratty t-shirt, no shoes. I was freezing, but I kept going to please my mother. She had been pregnant for nine months. I knew the baby was coming soon, but I don't think she even knew she was pregnant, since she was drinking a lot. "You bitch! Keep going. Ugh." She grunted, clutching her lower stomach.

"Mommy?" I asked. I was seven. I didn't hate my mother. Completely. Yet.

"Shut up! Keep going!" She yelled. I knew the baby was coming. I _had_ to get that baby away from her. I had had five years to toughen up before mom lost her job and started drinking and beating me, this baby would probably have five minutes, if she was lucky.

I don't know if it was luck, coincidence or some greater force, but my mother collapsed. And now it was time to get that baby out. I walked over to my mother. I had seen_ a lot_ of things kids my age shouldn't see under _any _circumstances. But because of them, I was able to deliver my little sister. I wrapped her up in my windbreaker. I pulled on a pair of shoes that were two sizes too small and ran out into the night.

I knew my mother would kill me when she found out what I had done, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was getting her out. I knew where I was heading, the thing was, it was three towns over, and I had no money. For once I was thankful that my mother had trained me so hard and long. Because running with a seven pound bundle in my arms for ten miles, was nothing.

I reached Aunt Rachel's house in a half an hour. I was out of breath a little, but not too much. I ran up to the door and knock quick and hard. It was a moment before the lights turned on and my aunt's face appeared in a window. As soon as she saw it was me, she pulled open the door and dropped to her knees to hug me.

"Sweetheart! Come in! Come in!" Aunt Rachel pulled me into the house, "Where is your mother?"

I didn't know how I was supposed to answer since Rachel was my mother's sister, I didn't know how she would react, I hadn't seen her in three years or so, "I...I ran away from her. I needed to get her out of there..." I was aware of my teeth chattering.

I was aware of my Aunt's eyes on the bundle.

"Tell you what. Go into the living room, get a comfy in a blankie and I'll make us some hot chocolate. Okay?" I nodded and headed off to the living room, clutching the bundle to my chest because at this point, it was only the knowledge of me being her only hope that kept me going. She was the only reason I had stuck around and put up with my mother.

I waited until I heard the microwave start. I placed my sister onto the couch and walked over to the little desk in the corner. I quietly went through the drawers. I finally found what I had been looking for: a pen and paper. I quickly scribbled out:

_Auntie Rachel,_

_Please, please, please, don't be mad. I need to get back to mommie or else I will be in even bigger troble. I stole her right after she was born. Please take care of her. I don't want her hurt. Just please. Her name is Cameron. Please treat her as your own daughter and tell her nothing of me or our mother. I don't want her to have to become a killer._

_Please. Just Please._

I had picked the name on the spot. Cameron had been one of my mom's boyfriends. He was always nice to me and it was the first name that came to mind. I kissed Cameron on the forehead before I slipped out the window. I waited near it, watching the room.

Aunt Rachel came in with two mugs in her hand. She looked around the room confused. She placed the mugs on a coffee table. She pick up the note I had laid on Cameron's chest. I watched as she read the note. When she was done. She sat down onto the couch. She stared at the note. After a bit, a tear rolled down her cheek, which she wiped off. I heard a cry fill the room. _Cameron._ My aunt picked up the bundle and pulled it back to reveal my little sister. She smiled before standing to rock the baby back to sleep. I smiled too. Cameron would be better off here, away from me. I took off back to hell on earth.

_End Flashback_

We were both quiet until she broke the silence. "You went through all _that_ just to make me safe." She said, her voice braking. I nodded, "Why?"

"We're family. That's what family does." I responded.

**A.N.** Review!


End file.
